


The One Where Derek Hates Halloween

by Audett99



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Pranks, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audett99/pseuds/Audett99
Summary: Derek moves into the house next to Stiles





	The One Where Derek Hates Halloween

For the past seven years, Stiles has been stuck with a neighbor, the towns resident grump Derek Hale, who hates Halloween. When Derek moved in, Stiles had been thrilled. A hot new neighbor, who looked good with and without a beard? Sign, Stiles the fuck up. But then that first Halloween Stiles had had a party at his house and Derek wasn't happy about not being able to sleep, which resulted in one of Stiles' dad's deputies at his front door. Stiles got off with a warning, unsurprisingly (the deputy _did not_ want to be the one to bring in Sheriff Stilinski's son). The following day Stiles went to Derek's with the intention of apologizing for the loud party, but Derek acted like a pretentious ass so Stiles decided to reciprocate. And that was where their feud over Halloween started.

The following six Halloweens was filled with Stiles directing trick-or-treaters to Derek's house ( _"He has the best candy, believe me!"_ ), and Derek responding with getting the prank obsessed kids to TP Stiles' house. The fourth year of that, Derek had actually come out and helped Stiles clean up all of the toilet paper. At first, Stiles thought that Derek had something planned, but the only thing he did was clean up. The following year, the same shenanigans happened, and Derek helped again. The tradition of messing with each other started out of animosity but then turned into a more of a teasing friend thing. Not that they were friends by any means. They still barely talked and their only real interactions were during Halloween, which Stiles actually enjoyed more than anything else about the holiday. But the 'pranks' felt friendly. At least that's what it felt like on Stiles' end. 

That didn't change anything though, because this year Stiles decided to do something different, shake things up a bit. He went to the store a week before Halloween and bought all the Halloween decorations he could, including countless packages of toilet paper. He then went home and started planning his little scheme. The day of Halloween Stiles could barely hold his excitement and anxiety. While his prank was wasn't mean, it would be ruined if Derek walked out of his house at any time.

At midnight (after the usual prank) Stiles walked out of his house with a big bin filled with his decorations and toilet paper. He got to work setting up the decorations in Derek's yard, trying to be as quiet as he could, just in case Derek was still awake (doubtful since all the lights were off). The toilet paper went in Derek's bushes and trees, the fake insects and fake dead bodies went on the ground, and all of the fake spider webs went right in front of Derek's door. Ghosts also dangled from the trees. Admiring his handiwork, Stiles chuckled quietly to himself. Derek's front yard looked like it belonged to a Halloween obsessed kid. Which was exactly what Stiles was going for. 

***

Derek woke up from a dreamless sleep and immediately made himself some coffee, ignoring everything else. In about an hour he would go over to Stiles' house and help clean up the toilet paper from the night before, ignoring the feeling of excitement from seeing Stiles. Almost eight years ago, Derek moved into a house right next to Stiles, and for the past five years, Derek has held a small crush on the younger man. At first, Derek completely ignored it and pretended the crush didn't even exist. He _did not_ have a crush on his annoying neighbor and his stupid love for Halloween. But then Derek started helping Stiles clean up and Derek found it hard to keep his eyes off of the lanky man. Derek decided to stop fighting and accepted his stupid crush. However, that did not mean he would approach Stiles about the topic of a date. They were barely friends, much less romantic interests.

The _ding_ of the coffee maker pulled Derek out of his thoughts, and he prepared his coffee. Just like every morning, he grabbed a book, his coffee and headed outside to relax. Except when he opened the door all he saw was a wall of cottony hell.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," Derek said, aloud. Putting his book under his arm, he ripped the cotton off of the doorway only to be met with the site of a mess on his lawn. "Holy shit."

He could barely put his foot down without stepping on a fake spider or body. Spinning around with an incredulous look on his face, Derek let out a huff. Suddenly, there was laughing from the sidewalk, which sounded annoying and beautiful at the same time. Derek glared at Stiles from the middle of his front yard.

"Dude, you're face is priceless!" Stiles laughed even more, not even affected by Derek's glare (which just annoyed Derek).

"You are a child," Derek replied, shaking his head. "You know you're gonna be cleaning this up, right?"

Stiles scoffed. "Yeah, right."

Derek narrowed his eyes at the younger man. "I've been helping you clean your yard for the past four years."

"Yeah, the mess that you made!" Stiles failed to see the point, apparently.

"Exactly, asshole." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm not an asshole, you're an asshole!" Stiles rebutted. 

"Takes one, to know one."

Stiles was quiet for a few seconds. "Touche, my good sir. Fine, I'll help you clean on one condition."

Derek noticed the change in Stiles' voice; taunting to suggestive in one second. Derek raised an eyebrow, making his way closer to Stiles. "And what would that condition be?"

Stiles smirked, "coffee, tomorrow at nine?"

Derek returned the smirk, holding out his hand for a handshake. "You've got yourself a deal."

***

The tradition of their pranks did not stop when they married; if anything they escalated. Derek and Stiles were both fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the Tumblr prompt


End file.
